


and now I am whole (partly)

by avanjogino



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-24
Updated: 2013-09-24
Packaged: 2017-12-27 11:43:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/978485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avanjogino/pseuds/avanjogino
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another Highschool AU? Yes. Castiel is the new kid in town and lucky him, he just met Dean Winchester.</p>
            </blockquote>





	and now I am whole (partly)

**Author's Note:**

> this is just a little snippet of something that I am thinking about working on. feedback would be great so I know if I even want to continue this. Un-beta'ed so all mistakes are my own. and also this is my first PUBLISHED fiction, so be gentle <3  
> btw, I track the tag "and now I am whole" on tumblr(nospaces), so people can leave feedback on there, too. thank you 
> 
> *** UPDATE *** I didn't receive very much feedback, but I enjoyed writing this so I decided to publish. Problem is, I need a beta! So if anyone is willing to read my horrendous almost-finished work, please contact me here or on my side blog on avanjogino. I made a post about it. Thank you all once again. I hope you enjoy!

 

Castiel was falling. There didn’t seem to be a destination, just an endless pit of blackness. He felt a presence pushing him down further into the pit; he could not lift his head or lift anything up for that matter. That did not stop him from moving his arms back and forth, trying to grab a hold of something, anything to stop him in his descent. This wouldn’t have been so bad if it wasn’t for the laughing and screaming he heard, too.

Castiel had a feeling the endless nothing was about to have an abrupt end when a bright light blinded his eyes. The oppressing feeling wasn’t present anymore as Castiel lifted his arms to shield the white light.

Out of the light a hand appeared, reaching towards Castiel, fingers splayed stretching to him. He extended his arm out to meet the outstretched hand, but then he was jerked back down into the dark, his body hitting solid ground.

Castiel sat up abruptly in his own bed, sweating and breathing raggedly as if he had been running a marathon. He leaned forward, drew his knees to his chest, and put his head between hands slowly to stop the throbbing in his head.

He climbed out of bed and looked at the clock. The clock read 5:22 a.m. in bright red digits. He sighed and decided he couldn’t fall asleep again. He would just have to preoccupy himself with getting ready for school.

 _Oh yeah_ , he thought, _first day of senior year_. He always had a habit of waking up hours before he had to on first days of school. His family had always been on the move ever since his mother died. His father kept transferring with work or switching work trying to support Castiel and his two older siblings.   _This time_ , his father had said, _I have a good feeling_.

Castiel sighed and plodded to the refrigerator hoping there was something edible in the small contraption. As he made his way to the living room with a family-size half eaten bag of Cool Ranch Doritos, he realized he wouldn’t be leaving for school for another three hours.

“I can go for a morning jog right now and check out town”, he murmured. Anything to keep his mind clear.

After dressing down to a pair of gym shorts and t-shirt, Castiel set foot outside into the unfamiliar neighborhood. His family had moved in a month prior to now and he still didn’t know his way around the small town.

He jogged down dimly lit street towards a little convenience store he had seen before. Upon arrival he noted they did not open up till 9 o’clock.

“Idiot of course they won’t be open at six am”, he whispered to himself.

He headed down the road and after a while he noticed a little building, that was too odd looking to be a house, stashed away behind a couple of trees and a dumpster. Castiel wanted to take a break and smiled when he saw a bench that was a couple of feet from the structure. As he got closer, he saw the sign hanging above the doors of the place that said “Thirsty’s” in big gold letters.  Castiel remembered one of his brothers’ saying they wanted to go to the local bar. The other brother made fun of the name of the bar.

 _So this is it_ , Castiel wondered. It was not that bad of a place. The outside was kept clean from trash, it was painted black with red undertones, and when Castiel thought about it, it wasn’t in a bad spot either for business.

Castiel was walking around the building at this point, looking at the trees that also helped the bar’s image, when he ran into a body and almost fell onto the ground. An arm reached out to hold Castiel steady and the body that was attached to the arm was laughing. Well, not technically laughing, more like trying to suppress a snort. Castiel still heard nonetheless and yanked away from the grip that was holding him still.

“Thanks”, Castiel mumbled as he tried to hurry up on out of there, without showing face.

“Whoa hold on, man. I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to laugh at you, seriously”. Castiel looked up to see who this person was and came face to face with someone whose eyes were the most beautiful green he has ever seen. He was a bit taller than Castiel. One moment he held his posture as if he was in the army and then the next, he visibly seemed to relax.  The man clearly smelled of alcohol, but it didn’t look like he was the one drinking it. Underneath all the alcohol, Castiel could smell the faintest trait of an earthy-musky smell.

The man cleared his throat. “Anyways, my name is Dean”, he smiled showing off a perfect set of whites and holding out his hand.

Castiel was flushed with embarrassment from the brutal hidden truth that he was caught totally checking Dean out. “Hello, Dean. I’m Castiel”, he replied shaking Dean’s hand. 

-

 

and this is where I will stop for now

thanks in advance

 


End file.
